


what I did for love

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve grabs the edge of Danny’s unnervingly teal-colored t-shirt and tries to pull him back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what I did for love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dogeared, who asked/prompted for running. 
> 
> I grabbed some of the obstacles from this year's Hawaiian Warrior Dash, but that's where the realism ends ;)

The beeping of the coffeemaker makes its way into Steve’s subconscious, pulling him out of a really good sleep and _almost_ to wakefulness, but it’s the tickle-scratch of Danny’s stubble against the back of his neck that opens his eyes.

“Mmrmph.”

“That, Steven, is not a word,” Danny says and then Steve feels a nip at the back of his shoulder--sharp and bright and soothed by a scratchy kiss. 

Steve squirms from the conflict of sensations and as he rolls onto his back, the last webs of sleep brushed away, he catches his first glimpse of Danny’s outfit. 

“That’s not what you were wearing when we went to bed last night.” Steve grabs the edge of Danny’s unnervingly teal-colored t-shirt and tries to pull him back to bed.

“Wow, you must be a detective,” Danny’s fingers close around Steve’s wrist and he pulls him up to a seated position.

“ _Why_ are you wearing that? And why are you --”

“Why am I up at a god forsaken hour and wearing something that’s a color recognizable from space? Because, babe, in case you have forgotten, you ‘volunteered’ us for running a 5 kilometer obstacle course to raise money for Gracie’s school. And in addition to the army crawling and fire leaping that are planned, we’ve got uniforms. It’s like a gym class from hell.” Danny grabs a t-shirt identical in color to his own and tosses it at Steve’s head. “But because it’s for my little girl, and because you’ll probably act like a kid at a carnival while leaping over fire and climbing things and running around, I am going to be leaping and running and climbing right after you. Because I am unable to say no when it means making either of you happy, and I love you. So get dressed and be downstairs in five minutes, we’ve got to fuel up.”

Danny turns to walk out of the bedroom but Steve lunges, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back onto the bed. The bedsheet is tangled around Steve’s lower half as he moves to straddle Danny’s waist. Leave it to Danny to couch a grand declaration in the middle of bitching about having to run in a race that Steve forgot all about signing them up for. 

“Thanks, Danny.” Steve leans down and brushes their mouths together.


End file.
